powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Manipulation
The ability to manipulate crystalline material. Variation of Earth Manipulation. Also Called *Crystal Bending *Crystal Control *Crystal Element Control *Crystallokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate crystals and crystalline materials: homogenous solids formed by a repeating, three-dimensional pattern of atoms, ions, or molecules and having fixed distances between constituent parts. Applications *Create/generate/increase crystals. *Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate crystalline materials. **Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. **Polish crystals. **Repair crystal objects. *Crystal Attacks *Crystallokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Move/lift crystals at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. One could even do this in a vacuum of space if one has a way to survive the experience. **Matter Surfing by riding a big enough crystal. **Shard Manipulation Techniques *Crystal Aura *Crystal Empowerment *Crystal Mimicry *Crystallization *Crystallokinetic Combat *Crystallomancy *Electricity Generation by applying heat and pressure to the crystal. *Geokinetic Invisibility using crystal. *Geokinetic Regeneration using crystal. Variations *Gemstone Manipulation **Diamond Manipulation *Salt Manipulation salt is crystalline substance. *Sugar Manipulation sugar is crystalline substance. Associations *Earth Manipulation *Ice Manipulation - Ice is a type of crystal. *Metal Manipulation - Metal is a polycrystalline substance (made from many types of crystal compacted into each other) *Mineral Manipulation - All minerals have crystalline structures. *Reflection Manipulation - Crystals have reflective surfaces. *Sand Manipulation - Sand is composed out of quartz and silica crystals. *Silicon Manipulation *Vibration Emission - By vibrating/resonating crystals Limitations *May be unable to create crystal, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. *Sound Manipulation and Vibration Manipulation - Crystals can be shattered by certain frequencies. Known Users Gallery Kongosoha.jpg|InuYasha (InuYasha) releasing a wave of diamond spears. Hosenki.jpg|Hosenki (InuYasha) yokai with ability to manipulate crystals Mephiles the DarkST.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) can manipulate the crystal structure that composes his body. Diamondhead.jpg|Diamondhead (Ben 10) can generate, create and posses crystal based powers as well as crystal mimicry. File:Crystal_Release_Jade_Crystal_Prison_Technique.png|Guren (Naruto) using Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique to crystallize Hinata at a cellular level, which will cause her to shatter if struck. Dioga.jpg|Cherish (Zatch Bell) summons a huge round crystal Ghirahim.png|Many of Ghirahim's (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) spells and powers revolve around a diamond theme, ranging from summoning crystalline daggers to hardening his skin into diamond. DM.jpg|By utilizing geological transmutation, Derek Marvin (The Young Guardians) can create and control crystals that are stronger than diamonds. Aang's crystal armor.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) manipulates crystals to form body armor. 2010-013.jpg|Andropov and Alubujem at the back. (Andropov's shadow) Andropov has the ability to manipulate and use Alubujem to track anyone and become a weapon itself. Flashwing.jpg|Flashwing (Skylanders: Giants) Rex Shard.jpg|Rex Shard (Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron) Sombra using dark magic S3E2.png|King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) manipulating his dark crystals behind the Crystal Empire forcefield. Urcaguary Ex H.png|Urcaguary Ex (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Crystal-based Abilities Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Earth Powers Category:Common Powers